Chateau de Campbell
Chateau de Campbell Residing in the nation of Monrovia, Chateau de Campbell was the foundation for The Goon Platoon's connection to Denny's North, OP All-that, and numerous other venues. It was also Cole's primary district before moving to Goon House Alpha in December 2017. Chateau de Campbell's history in Goon lore began in the Golden Arc, and ended just before the Goon House Alpha Arc. As of August 26th, 2017, Chateau de Campbell has shut its doors, and will continue to be closed for the remainder of the GPEU. Notable Events * October 30th, 2014 - Brian's Birthday 2014. The Goon Squad would celebrate their very first Korean BBQ as a group. Afterwards, they would visit Chateau de Campbell and familiarize themselves with a newly allied venue. * January 3rd, 2015- Because Liam was absent during the first congregation to Monrovia, the Goons gathered yet again to introduce him to Cole's domain and OP All-That's incredible KBBQ. * January 31st, 2015- The Goon Squad assembled to visit Cole at Chateau de Campbell. On the way there, Gary revealed the infamous Turkey Fuck story about his co-worker. After the Goons' parted with Cole for the night, they would real talk amongst each other during the journey back home. * March 13th, 2015- Yet again, the Goon Squad would visit both Chateau de Campbell for recreational activities and OP All-That for top tier Korean BBQ. During this particular excursion, Athen hit the "Schmoney." * December 17th, 2015- The Force Awakens released, beginning the Goon's annual trip to Monrovia for Star Wars, Denny's North, and memories. * February 13th, 2016- After spending a day in Little Tokyo, The Goons and Sabrina reconvened at Chateau de Campbell for an enticing game of mafia. Sabrina called Liam weak. What the fuck dude. * March 4th, 2016- Upon gathering to Chateau de Campbell, both Gary and Muzzy were awarded membership into the prestigious LCAD academy. Later that night, for no reason at all, Brian jumped into Cole's pool, fully clothed. * April 9th, 2016- Noor, Liam and Athen decided to venture up to Monrovia, revealing the new power shift within The Goon Platoon. Just like the Boy and the Beast film they watched, they too, became the Beast... As Gary and Brian, left behind, became but boys. While they didn't know it yet, this was the start of the Shota Boys Arc. * December 18th, 2016- A Rogue One viewing was held followed by an abundance of screaming Snapchats. * June 30th, 2017- During Day 0 of Anime Expo 2017, Athen, Gary and Liam arrived at Chateau de Campbell to park their vehicle. Head Chef Campbell consulted them about drones. * August 26th, 2017- It was the final evening of summer for the Goons. Before they would return to their studies, they would try out a new KBBQ place. Afterwards, they engaged in verbal combat with the final boss of Chateau de Campbell, the Head Chef himself. The goons would end in defeat, and it would be the last time they see Cole's home district before it was erased. Category:Locations